Scary Movie
by tanithw
Summary: Voyager discovers TV and hijinks ensue. Comedy


Disclaimer: Kathryn Janeway, B'Elanna Torres and all other characters are owned by Paramount, who never let them have any fun. I'll put them back when I'm done so don't sue me. Also the title is taken from a movie which I don't own – if only I could remember what it was called…

Warning: Chakotay bashing – sorry I couldn't help it. Sexual scenes

-------------

CaptainKathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager had faced many daunting things since her ships unexpected arrival in the Delta quadrant but this had to take the biscuit. It had been a stressful week and she had left Tuvok in charge while she took some much needed downtime. Curled up on her sofa with a blanket covering her legs, glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other, for that brief time she was at peace. Until the door chimed that is, briefly she closed her eyes in defeat.

Although Kathryn felt like not responding, it was not an option for the ships captain. "Come." She leaned over and placed her glass on the table hoping that it wouldn't be bloody Chakotay mooning over her again with some lame offer of breakfast or dinner.

"Captain!" The too cheerful face of Neelix burst all too quickly into the room, while those following him were a little more circumspect. All dressed in casual clothes her senior staff stood in her quarters, Janeway was totally confused by the obviously planned intrusion. Neelix made frantic signals to someone outside the door and the Captain suddenly smelled overpowering aftershave, if this involved Tom Paris it couldn't be good, "I was talking to Lieutenant Paris and he suggested an activity which we could all take part in, it would be good for crew morale."

Janeway looked at Tom, he was carrying a small box on a stand of some kind. "How does that explain Mr Neelix, why you are all in my quarters at this hour"  
"I am sorry Captain but we all felt that the senior staff would benefit from this activity. Your quarters would be the logical place to hold such a gathering"  
"And what exactly is that activity Mr Paris"  
"It's a twentieth century entertainment device called Television"  
"Television"  
"Yes Captain"  
"And you all agreed to this?" Janeway was incredulous.  
"Come on Kathryn, we thought it would be good for all of us, you included, to spend some time together that wasn't stressed." Chakotay was looking at her with those puppy -dog eyes. Janeway felt the sudden urge to vomit.  
"Oh alright!"

It turned out that they had pooled their replicator rations to get some traditional 'snack food' as Paris called it. Janeway sat up straight and prepared to watch a 'horror film'. The Captain made a mental note to have them all scrubbing plasma manifolds the next day, after all that was the Captains prerogative. Her sigh was hidden beneath the tinny crackling music that blared from the box which now looked to be a permanent fixture in her quarters.

Chakotay made a grab for the food he thought she would enjoy and made a beeline for the spare seat on the small sofa. "Oh no!" This time someone heard the Captain and the Chief Engineer smirked as she followed the direction of the older womans gaze. Janeway raised an eyebrow as B'Elanna began to make a very un-Klingon giggle.  
"You don't mind if I sit next to you Captain? My leg is still hurting from that shuttle accident"  
Chakotays face fell, "Why don't you go and see the Doctor B'Elanna? I'm sure he won't mind"  
"I could examine you B'Elanna." Tom smirked.  
"Sit down, sit down it's starting!" Neelix was practically jumping up and down.

B'Elanna handed her drink to the First Officer and she lowered herself with a groan onto the Captains sofa, Chakotay merely handed her the drink and went to sit on the floor with the others. The look on his face spoke volumes, she would be in for another one of his 'I love the Captain and I can't have her so I think I'll bore her senseless with some lame-assed story' speeches tomorrow. The Captain had a very childish smirk of her own at the Commanders back and smiled her thanks at the engineer. Somehow she didn't mind letting the engineer see her less mature side today at least.

B'Elanna took advantage of the situation and put her legs on the Captains lap, lying on the sofa. Janeway looked over at her and tried to push her legs off, the half-Klingon resisted. Janeway tried a little harder, B'Elanna shrugged and whispered "Would you rather Chakotay sat here?" The expression on Janeways face gave her all the answer she needed.

"Will you two stop whispering!"

"The Captain was just offering to massage my bad leg."

"Well get on with it and let us watch." They all turned to look at them; Kathryn Janeway had spent her command career trying not to be embarrassed in front of her subordinates and had no choice but to start rubbing the Klingons calf muscles.

B'Elanna lay back enjoying the Captains touch; she figured that she would get in trouble anyway so she may as well enjoy it as much as she could, while she could. She refused to meet Janeways gaze knowing that she had put the Captain in an impossible position. The engineer tried to pay attention to the film but the rush of blood to her temples made it impossible to hear the dialogue.

Meanwhile Janeway was furious, she knew that Torres was faking a good deal of her injury, there certainly was nothing wrong with the leg she was massaging, it was perfect…. 'Oh God, where did that come from Katie?' Her hand stilled momentarily before continuing its gentle ministrations. Her mind was suddenly in turmoil, she was struggling to rationalize what she was feeling and she was actually doing ok. Until she realized that her hand had risen from calf to thigh and that her massage had turned into a caress.

Raising her gaze from the shapely legs she looked up into the half-Klingons startled eyes. How long had she been doing that?

"Enjoying the movie Captain?" Chakotay suddenly said turning to face them, Kathryn dragged her eyes away from that intense stare. "Are you two cold, you're both trembling?" He got a blanket from the chair and placed it over the two of them. Before plonking a bowl of 'popcorn' in B'Elannas suddenly slack hands.

"SSSSH!" He sat back down again disappointed but not about to make a scene in front of everyone else. Kathryns eyes found their way back to B'Elannas, she saw the bewilderment in them and a hint of some baser instinct. The Chief engineer pushed the Captains hand away and turned her face to the movie, despite all of her urges screaming at her. The Captain was amused by the range of emotions that had played across B'Elannas face.

And then it happened, all of her Starfleet training went out of the window in that split second. In that moment Captain Kathryn Janeway decided to get revenge. She moved her hand back onto B'Elannas thigh, higher than it had been before. As her hands began to caress the shapely muscles she realised that it was probably a bad idea but unable to stop she slid her hand higher.

When the Captains hand reached her inner thigh B'Elanna abruptly tensed. She didn't want the other woman to stop, which was a revelation in itself but she couldn't allow this to continue. "Captain…"

"Ssssh!" Came the reply from everyone, including Janeway.

The Klingon closed her eyes in frustration, they fluttered open again when she felt a skilled hand caress the soft skin just below the juncture of her thighs. The expression on the Captains face was teasing and daring at the same time and something deep within B'Elanna responded to the challenge and decided to up the ante. She slid further down the sofa only by an inch or so but it brought Kathryns now motionless hand intimately against her.

The two stared at each other, a frozen tableau. Something had to give. Kathryn closed her eyes, hiding from those dark eyes, hiding from the situation but she didn't move her hand. With her eyes closed she focussed on the others in the room, heard the sounds of the movie that she hadn't been paying any attention to. But mostly her attention was on the warm damp patch where her hand had began to move in small circles against the seam of B'Elannas trousers, how long she had been doing that she didn't know but she knew it felt good.

B'Elanna bit her lip to keep from moaning when the Captain almost absently began to explore her. For a moment the other womans hand seemed to still but then carried on with renewed vigour and enthusiasm. She bit her lip harder when the exploring hand began to make leisurely circles from her anus to her clit, and although the Chief Engineer knew that this was a bad idea – she couldn't really bring herself to care.

'Does she have any idea how cute she looks?' Janeway thought, 'Cute? Goddamn it Katie!' She ignored the voice in her head and looked, really looked at the ex-Maquis. There was sweat beading on her face, she had her eyes tightly closed and was biting her lip. She was more than cute, she was beautiful, 'She's absolutely fucking stunning'. A flush spread over Janeways face, she had just realised how wet B'Elanna actually was, her trousers were soaking but despite the fact that she was now a little shy she knew what the younger woman needed.

B'Elanna felt the pinch to her thigh and reluctantly opened her eyes, she had been trying to loose herself in the sensations that Her Captain was causing, without thinking of the possible ramifications. Kathryn had stopped all movement and was silently asking if B'Elanna wanted her to continue, the engineer knew all of that from a moment of meeting her gaze – her answering smile gave Kathryn all the answer she needed.

The Captains fingers began to flick at the prominent engorged clitoris beneath the fabric, quickly finding a rhythm with B'Elannas laboured breathing. She caressed the obviously swollen labia before returning to her ultimate goal, fingers sliding faster and faster over the slippery fabric and didn't break eye contact with her oh so willing victim.

Which put B'Elanna in a bit of a dilemma, you see she had never been known for being quiet and when she orgasmed was no exception. The last thing she wanted to do was start whimpering, growling or crying out, because the entire senior staff were sitting less than ten feet away. She met the evil glint in Kathryns eyes and let out a silent groan, the other woman somehow knew the trouble she was having and was doing nothing to help her – quite the contrary in fact.

She knew that B'Elanna was about to come, had known it for some time. Her breath was now coming in rapid fits and starts that luckily were rather quiet but honestly Janeway wasn't thinking about the rest of her crew right now – all of her attention was on B'Elanna. Noting with a smirk that there were deep finger impressions in the plastic bowl that the half-Klingon was still clutching, she bent over the prone woman pretending to rummage through the snacks.

When nimble fingers brushed over her erect nipple B'Elanna gritted her teeth and tried to think of Temporal Paradoxes and quadratic equations but it didn't help. The Captain closed her finger and thumb around said nipple and squeezed HARD, her other hand mirroring the gesture with B'Elannas clit, it was more than enough to bring her over the edge.

The orgasm shook B'Elannas body as she clapped her hand over her own mouth to still her cries. Kathryn held her tightly in place continuing to finger her until muscular thighs clamped hard on her hand effectively stopping her torture. Their eyes met and Janeway desisted, her hand coming to rest on B'Elannas hip they stayed in that position content to look at each other.

Suddenly Tom jumped up, "Wow that was fun wasn't it." Of course he was referring to the now ended film and didn't notice the smirk that the two attractive women exchanged.  
"Thank you Mr Paris." Janeway hoped that he wouldn't notice her voice was an octave lower than usual but someone else did, she caught B'Elannas even bigger smirk in her peripheral vision.

"A most enjoyable experience, tell me more about this television." Neelix was enthralled, as he always had been by Lt. Thomas Eugine Paris, taking the young man by the arm he led the mass exodus out of her quarters. Most people were more polite stopping to thank her on the way out. B'Elanna stood up not really knowing what to do.

And as for Chakotay, Janeway made a mental note to ask Q to turn him into the life-sized cardboard cut-out that he so closely resembled. It's not like anyone would notice!

"Captain, do you have a moment to discuss the Warp Core overhaul that I requested, I was hoping to do it as soon as possible rather than as planned and I would appreciate your input"  
"Certainly Lieutenant"  
Chakotay chimed in, "But Kathryn I was hoping we could go over the duty roster, perhaps we could have a nightcap"  
"I'm sorry Commander but the Lieutenant has already asked, I'll speak to you tomorrow"  
Reluctantly he left, fingering his tattoo as he did so. He'd been told that tattoos attracted women but he was starting to think that he had been misinformed.

Alone at last our two heroines stood facing each other, totally mute, neither knowing what to say. Kathryn sagged bonelessly against the wall and decided that she should make an attempt to be professional.  
"Something Lieutenant?  
"I'd certainly say so Ma'am"  
Kathryn sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "B'Elanna I don't know what came over me"  
"Maybe I do"  
"You misunderstand me Lieutenant, this cannot happen again. I am a Starfleet captain and…"

Her words were cut off by B'Elannas lips on hers and as she moaned into the kiss she realised that she couldn't remember what she was going to say. "I want you!" Growled the engineer, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did earlier." Kathryn couldn't make her brain formulate more than a moan, taking that as an answer B'Elanna swept the taller woman into her arms and carried her into the bedroom.

As Janeway registered that she'd been bodily thrown across the room, she landed on the bed, knowing that that wasn't the only workout the springs were going to get tonight. The engineer tore off her own shirt before pouncing on her captain and that last coherent thought that Captain Janeway had that night was 'Well Katie, you've done it now.'

TBC….?


End file.
